Operation of a machine by a human operator can be summarized as follows. First, an operator can observe or inspect the result of a previous operation. If the desired result is not yet obtained, the operation can continue, or adjustments can be made to the inputs of the next operation. This process can continue until a desired result is obtained.
Conventional approaches require an operator to control an operation of a machine, device, and/or instrument by way of mechanical elements in communication with the machine, device, and/or instrument, such as a joystick, steering wheel, or foot pedestal.